


Universal Decree

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cat Miraculous, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imbalance, Ladybug Miraculous, Miraculous Side Effects, Sexual Tension, Skipped the friends part, Universe demands a balance, one way or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: When the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous are pitted against each other, the Universe doesn't accept this. And the longer it remains imbalance, the more intense the unification becomes.(Enemies-to-Lovers, AU Yeah August/Giveaway Prize)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Universal Decree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatchaAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaAddict/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Marinette called it insidious.

Tikki said it was only to be expected.

There were rules to the Miraculous that humans would always question – bounds that were not in the spectrum of black and white, but orange and blue. Different moralities came when working with magic was basically what the tiny god meant, but it didn’t mean Marinette had to agree with it; not that she could fight the pull either.

A pull that came _only_ with these Miraculi it seemed, but in their nature, it had to be.

Creation and Destruction were two naturally balancing bonds that circled, righted, and followed each other. For them to be in the hands of humans linked the two intrinsically together for better or worse; either both serviced ‘good’ or ‘evil’ depending on the whim of the users. So, when the Ladybug of Creation and Black Cat of Destruction against each other, the universe would bring them back into balance.

At first, it seemed like an empty warning.

They had been younger, fighting against each other if one could call it that much. Ladybug took it seriously; Chat Noir always seemed to be holding back. He’d been more interested in playing – he was always up for banter – and he was never serious enough that Ladybug worried he’d best her and steal her earrings. The akuma Hawkmoth threw out were of higher priority to handle while he was a nuisance on a bad day.

However, time went on – they got older and what had been a discarded warning returned.

It began with an itch, or more precisely, discomfort whenever she adorned her suit and it only dissipated when Chat Noir arrived in battle. He too appeared disgruntled, but forced a smile which became more sincere as they fought, fading after they disengaged and parted ways. She tried to see if that feeling would leave by merely de-transforming, but it chose to linger and fade over what felt like hours.

Next developed displacement – a feeling that she wasn’t where she was supposed to be and where she belonged was elsewhere. That didn’t require her to put on her suit either. She found herself often wandering around Paris once her University classes let out, trying to see if anywhere made it go away, but success was fleeting. The location changed and it didn’t take long for her to figure it had to be because that Chat was near, but she couldn’t stay – or maybe the truth was, she didn’t want to find out who the person beneath the mask was.

Last to come was the warmth. It wasn’t so much as incapacitating, but distracting – not only to herself, but to everyone around her. Like being aroused in an inopportune moment, she sought to distract her awareness of it through conversation and non-intimate interactions with friends, but nothing tempered it; and this arousal resulted in her body releasing a scent she couldn’t smell, but others could. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it drew people to her – unfortunately, not anyone that made it stop. At least, she _hoped_ it also could clear with proximity without other actions being taken.

Tikki warned her during the second stage, and even said Marinette should’ve attempted to talk to Chat Noir, but why should she do that? They were enemies! Any second longer than necessary near him was a risk to her Miraculous even if her body was acting like a beacon.

In order to correct the balance, the universe was pulling them together.

Marinette didn’t want that.

Tikki shook her head and mentioned the inevitability – Chat Noir wouldn’t be able to withstand for much longer.

And indeed, the Black Cat wielder was off his game in their next meetings. In their first encounter when the displacement began, he fought, but each subsequent battle and the start of her heat, he gradually became unwilling to fight. Or perhaps, it was better to say he was unable. She could see his posture when she wasn’t engaged with the akuma. He stood on the sideline, his body tensed and blown pupils moving between her and the victim. Never once did he draw his staff and his claws scratched at whatever material they could reach – like he wanted to join, but he wouldn’t be acting accordingly.

He lingered after battles, ears low, and eyes still following her – desiring to follow, but held back by willpower. She felt bad, but it wasn’t her problem. He chose to be on the side he was.

But things began happening that she wasn’t sure related to the Black Cat.

Like the weight loss and exhaustion… The bruise that appeared on his face in an encounter with Mr. Pigeon ( _again_ ) was not from the akuma battle as it didn’t go away.

“Ladybug…”

She started hearing him call to her for weeks, but she was turning away each time.

“Please…”

It was becoming harder to ignore him – the young man bound in a black suit – when his voice began to sound so desperate, but she didn’t know if the days were wearing her down or the Miraculous was.

“Please, help me…”

She vaguely wondered about asking Master Fu, but in the past, his own requests to get the Black Cat ring back were too underhanded for her liking. She was a hero; there was no reason to do that when Chat Noir wasn’t a threat.

… And Ladybug stopped.

Looking over her shoulder, the thought passed her again as she gazed upon the once vivacious and smiling boy now grown, curled on the ground and purring to himself: Chat Noir wasn’t a threat. He didn’t seem aware that she stayed, and didn’t react when she approached. It wasn’t until her hand was on his back that his purring clipped and his form tensed. His hands clutched and close to his chest, his wide green eyes peered at her from beneath his hair.

“… Y-You… you’re still here?”

“… I… guess,” she sighed, “I’m sort of sick of this going on. And I don’t know what you’re going through, but if this is some trap to get the earrings, I’m going to kick you b--”

“It’s not…! Cat’s honor, I swear!” he gasped. “I haven’t… I’ve been avoiding Hawkmoth for weeks now. I took some things from him a-and if you weren’t fighting the akumas, they’d come after me. Please… truce?”

Though he sounded honest, she was still skeptical. She’d given him this chance, but what if it came back to bite her? But looking over him again, it didn’t seem like he’d be leaving easily on his own. There was a niggling feeling she might regret this, but a stronger one was telling her to accept.

Grimacing, she soon groaned, “Fine, truce.”

The look of surprise that came to him, mingled with happiness and relief across his face, was enough to make her heart move. He was her enemy just a second ago so why was that?

“… Do you… do you think you can help me get up?” he asked next, shifting onto his side. “I’ll show you what I took… so you know I’m being honest. I’ve been thinking about everything over and over again ever since my kwami told me about the side effects on the Miraculous, but Hawkmoth didn’t listen to me when I tried telling him about it. What I did manage to tell him, he wanted me to use it against you, but by then, I… I’d already decided we needed to stop.”

Again, she was hesitant, but _again_ , forces were screaming at her to do it.

“Ugh, sure, but remember: no funny business…” She was quite physically capable of restraining him, but he looked thoroughly cowed already. With those lowered ears and big eyes, and how he peeked up at her innocently, she bit the inside of her lip before taking hold of his hand and helping him stand.

Oh gosh, he was light for his height.

“There’s a townhouse in the 21st arrondissement behind a bakery…”

Her eyes widened. Wait, didn’t someone move into the townhouse a month back?

“… we’re heading there. Be careful about the balcony at the end. This young woman might be outside so…”

“… I have a feeling we’ll be okay.”

She felt his eyes boring into her, but didn’t say anything, choosing then to head towards the building. It hadn’t even occurred to her that all her Miraculous-caused issues had dampened recently with everything going on, but she wondered if those had driven him to move in nearby. Could he possibly know her identity?

Suspicious, but Tikki would later ease her concerns – the instincts could bring them close, but they didn’t have to follow through.

She’d been doing that all along after all.

* * *

“We’re here…” he said, but Ladybug was internally screaming after they landed. _This was literally on the other side of the smokestacks_ , but he slipped away while she was mentally panicking, his clawed hand opening a skylight. He looked back her way, cocking his head. “Ladybug?”

“H-Huh!? Yes, here! I’m coming…!”

She’d been playing it cool so far. Taking a breath to calm herself and prep for an ambush, she headed through the skylight first.

And while there was no ambush, what she saw really wasn’t what she expected from Chat’s personality. But, maybe the starkness was only in this room? No photo frames on the wall or assorted decorations, but a bed and desk. The walls weren’t even colored cream; they were white. She did hear Chat Noir leap down to join her, but she only turned her head as he passed her, walking to the desk and opening a drawer. All he pulled out was a book and a brooch which he brought to her.

“Here…” He held them both out for her to take. “The book is a coded spellbook on the Miraculous and the brooch is the Peacock Miraculous. It’s damaged though so don’t try using it.”

“The Peacock Miraculous…!?”

Accepting both, she quickly checked the book. Seeing all the heroes and various Miraculi detailed inside it, she closed it and examined the brooch. It was true – he was telling the truth. Raising her head, she saw that he was gazing down at the floor, almost like he was waiting for her to do something. Reprimand him? She’d considered it before, but the way he shifted and curled his tail, why did he only expect punishment? What happened to that Chat Noir that bantered with her in every bout?

Setting the book and brooch on the bed behind her, she reached forward and cupped his face. She felt his muscles tighten, but he allowed his head to be turned all the same – let their eyes meet behind their masks. It was another second before she felt him shaking.

“L-Ladybug… please, I’m… I’m really trying,” he whispered, gritting his teeth. “But my Miraculous… I’ve been trying not to approach you for so long, but it _hurts_ …”

“Hurts?”

Tikki never did mention what exactly the Black Cat wielder went through when opposed to Ladybug, but being so close, she could see him fighting; and there was something about his struggling that was making her react. At least, that lingering aroused feeling she’d grown comfortable to was becoming stronger. Just something about his face – the pleading look for her to run while a hungry gaze overtook his eye – it made her want to bring him close, and she felt herself rise to her toes.

The universe called for balance to be restored.

Did the balance entail kissing him, she wondered. Feeling him jump and then reciprocate, was that what it meant? And the gnawing ache rising between her legs as her heart hammered, not at all helped by the way he moaned ‘Ladybug’ when they briefly parted, before she was pulling him back to her. Perhaps she misunderstood just how much the wielders of the Ladybug and Black Cat were bound to each other, but she didn’t think magic or fate solely played a part in this either. She expected to fall down onto the bed, but he had enough strength, and his claws were at her hip and back, gently easing her down to the mattress.

It was mesmerizing the way he touched her, a lingering but alluring warmth that spilled from his fingertips and seemed to make her suit melt away – or was that the suit yielding to the wearer? She had been told the suit changed based on her thoughts, but to open and expose her with so little preamble or need to ask to de-transform was both strange and relieving. Identities could be something dealt with later, _way_ after his claws were done ‘tearing’ her from her suit and drawing along her skin. In a similar vein, his suit was peeling away as her fingers clawed at his back, and the tears flowed around to his torso and chest, exposing skin she never imagined she would see.

And she didn’t know how to feel.

On one hand, there was excitement and want to strip away the rest of his suit instead of waiting for the magic to peel away. On the other, she didn’t expect to see him as thin as she feared. It wasn’t as though he was down to skin and bone; his build was lithe with just the right amount of muscle for his feline movements, but it seemed too lean all the same. Atrophy didn’t stop him though, their lips touching again, and his fingers – absence of glove and gliding directly against her skin – cupping and kneading her breast.

She breathed hotly against his mouth, moaning softly as his thumb stroked and coaxed her nipple to hardened point, and her back rose to arch when his other hand glided down her spine, trailing after her disappearing suit. His lips brushed over hers again, but so shortly, before moving to her chin and peppering kisses over her cheek and neck. Her breathing sounded so loud, but even so, she could’ve sworn she heard him growl, her voice becoming a gasp as his teeth nipped down on her throat.

“C-Chat…!”

His hand squeezed her bare bottom and her legs wrapped around him, skin touching skin as now his hips were freed from leather. He rocked forward and she shuddered, feeling something quite firm press between them both.

“My… Ladybug,” he purred against her chest, teeth and tongue set upon the breast his hand had neglected before. “I should’ve never… fought against you…”

“Y-You’re just… sayin-g! Thaa _aaat_ …” her voice drew off into a moan as he sucked on her nipple, her fingers dragging down his shoulder. They shouldn’t be doing this; they should be talking about their new alliance, but her mental protests were nothing against her physical and emotional desire for his hips grinding his erection between her folds, stoking the heat blooming in every part of her.

“N-No, I mean it,” he whimpered, his hands planting themselves by her waist so he could push himself up. Why was he taunting her with this view? And teasing them both – she glanced down and could see his swollen glans and twitching veins bobbing up and down. Her eyes darted up when he continued speaking, “I was a dumb kid… my kwami kept trying to get me to rebel a-and I’ve been shut-in for my whole life…!”

“I-I’m assuming you went around y-your internet controls though…!”

Chat was gripping her hips and grinding against her faster. She was worked up enough from the foreplay so if he didn’t mind angling himself down, that’d be great. Only when it became evident he intended to get them off this way did she grab his forearms and roll them over. She heard the book hit the floor, but that thing could wait.

Straddled over his hips, one hand pressed against his chest and the other resting at his pelvis, she caught his eyes and stared. There was that look again – wide, desperate… vulnerable. How badly and how long had he wanted something like this? If he felt the universe’s need for balance as badly as she did, she could only imagine how torturous it must’ve been for her to have been so close, but so far.

The time had come to ease them both of the burden and take those first steps towards a new future.

Her fingers encircling his cock, she angled it while shifting herself, biting her lip as she sought her entrance blindly from her position. She could see his fingers fisting the sheets, but lost sight of him once she felt him disappear inside her body. Her eyes slid shut as she dropped her hips down slowly, a delighted shiver racing up her spine and fizzling out her thoughts. Were she not experienced with toys, perhaps this might hurt even a little, but he was velvety warm and just the right size. It didn’t even feel like she was working her body to ride him; all she could feel was her climax rising in its usual coiled knot buried in her loins.

If she’d known this was how the universe wanted to right itself, she would’ve given in sooner.

And then Chat’s hand grabbed her waist and he thrust his hips to meet hers when she fell, making her see stars. “Oooh~ _Kitty_ …”

“O-Oh god, say that again…”

“ _Come Kitty…_ ”

Ladybug thinks she came shortly following the next hard thrusts, but she didn’t recall. At some point, it became a blur of scrambling hands, meeting lips again, and whispers, but she did remember other positions. Her chest pressed against the bed, the chill of the desk, pinned between his chest and the wall at her back; and now they were in his bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she tried to decipher again what happened that evening.

There had been an akuma, Chat Noir had begged her for truce, she found out Chat Noir had betrayed Hawkmoth, and after that, they had come back to his place. The intention had only been to give her the Miraculous spellbook and Peacock Miraculous, but months of universal torment upon both their souls just fixed itself. And as his arm draped across her waist, she looked at his face. She couldn’t recall ever seeing such contentment in any of the encounters prior – even back when they were teens.

It wasn’t _right_ that the universe practically forced them together, but she would be lying if she said this felt wrong. Sighing, she smiled and rested her head against his chest, letting her eyelids fall and surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say I have some reaaaally silly ideas sometimes. It began as an idea for my giveaway prize on my NSFW Twitter, and it just happened to fill Days Five and Six for AU Yeah August. So, this fic is more satisfying the giveaway prize than that, but it all works out (there's bed sharing and they did ask for Enemies to Lovers). Anyway, I know we all like to play with the Miraculous and having side effects and making sure their powers/abilities are fairly divided... but then I was like 'so we do all these Enemies to Lovers, but what if they're not allowed to be Enemies really?' so this happened.
> 
> And they banged.
> 
> And all was righted in the Universe.
> 
> Can you tell quarantine is messing with me? It's slightly messing with me, but I had fun writing this in two days anyway lol. Next time, I'll try to start ahead so that way it can be more plotted because I don't know, I might revisit this again. And if anyone else wants to, go ahead, you can probably make it more tame. For now, I'm off to get ready to tomorrow! Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for any future stories and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
